The Red Scroll
by PatientlyWriting
Summary: Something is wrong! While attempting to steal the Forbidden scroll, Naruto accidentally hurts his hand and it bleeds on a red scroll and now everything is WRONG. And to make it worst, he can't seem to get rid of the scroll!


Title: The Red Scroll

Summary: Something is wrong! While attempting to steal the Forbidden scroll, Naruto accidentally hurts his hand and it bleeds on a red scroll and now everything is WRONG. And to make it worst, he can't seem to get rid of the scroll!

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Warning: No beta.

Date: 28/08/2013

Words: 3000

* * *

"...Naruto, you fail."

No! Iruka-sensei couldn't be saying that. He couldn't be!

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun." Mizuki-sensei says to me. He looks down at me with a sad expression.

I feel too upset to talk to him. I turn around and abruptly leave.

I walk outside of the academy, towards the swing set. There are two swings. I sit on the right one. My eyes are directed towards the ground. I feel sad.

Unhappy thoughts race across my head. If only I could do the bunshin... This was the third time I failed. What would happen to me now? I don't want to go back to the academy. Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan are probably ninja... I want to be an official ninja too! And I had even really wanted to somehow be on Sakura-chan's team...

The newly graduated students must've pointed at me along with their parents because I heard voices. I heard my name mentioned a few times but I didn't look up. The ground was all I saw.

I sat there staring at the uninteresting ground while allowing negative thoughts to over run my mind. I didn't notice when the sun set and it grew darker. I didn't notice when all the students and parents left.

"Naruto-kun," a voice calls. It was Mizuki-sensei. Was he going to try to console me? I don't like that. Words aren't going to give me a ninja headband right now. Couldn't he see the mood? I'm sad and I want to be alone! No one else bothered me during the last two times I failed the two years before.

Mizuki-sensei wasn't leaving. I was still staring at the ground but his shadow remained standing in front of me. I heard him emit a sigh before he continued speaking, "Actually... I feel really sad for you, Naruto." Him feeling sad for me wasn't going to do anything! I'm already feeling sad enough for myself! "That's why... I'm going to tell you about a secret exam."

What?

What did he say?

I looked up then, my blue eyes were probably really wide right now. Astonishment bubbles inside of me along with hope.

Could... could this be true? A secret exam? Does that mean I can graduate!?

Mizuki-sensei chuckles upon seeing my expression.

"What? Really!?" I ask with uncertainty.

"Really." He tells me while giving me a disarming smile, "It is a secret though so you must not tell anyone. Can you agree to that?"

I nod my head frantically. I could do that!

"Alright... The test is to challenge your abilities, specifically your stealth and learning. This test requires that you bring me The Forbidden Scroll _and_ learn a technique from it." He tells me with serious eyes.

What!?

The Forbidden Scroll!?

But it was Forbidden!

Mizuki-sensei... could he be trying to trick me?! But no... he has always been so kind to me during the academy. He even taught me how to do taijutsu properly and corrected me lots! He's a teacher... he wouldn't lie. I nodded inwardly to myself that I should trust him. Sometimes, I could be too paranoid! I also really, really wanted to graduate!

"Are you okay with that? If you don't want to do this secret exam, you can always take the regular exam again next year."

"No!" I shout immediately, "I want to do it!"

Mizuki-sensei smiles down at me. His eyes look a little dark. Perhaps, he didn't believe in me!? He didn't think I could succeed in the secret exam and graduate!? Well, I will! I'll show him!

"Believe it! I'll succeed and graduate!" I boisterously say.

He chuckles then. The dark look is still there but I ignore it. "Alright. If you succeed, meet me in the forest closest to the back entrance. If you can show me that you learned a technique from The Forbidden Scroll along with bringing me The Forbidden Scroll itself, you will become an official ninja."

I can't believe I'm getting another chance to become a ninja this year. I just continue nodding my head. My eyes must be huge circles at this point.

"Also... it has to be done at night because it's a test for stealth, you see?"

"Okay!" I flash him a bright smile, "I'll definitely complete this secret exam!"

Mizuki-sensei admonishes me then. "Now, now, Naruto-kun. You must remember that it's a secret exam-

"Yes! I'll tell no one!" I interrupt him and then flush upon realizing my mistake. I hope he's not going to cancel the secret exam just because I interrupted him!

Mizuki-sensei looks irritated for a bit and the dark look returns to his eyes before his expression turns friendly again. He even smiles at me kindly, "I will see you later if you succeed."

"I _will_ succeed!" I tell him with determined eyes. "Believe it!"

* * *

In an office, voices could be heard.

"Hokage-sama..."

"Mizuki is a traitor but he may have accomplices. This could also be a good lesson for Naruto."

"But..."

"My word is final."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

* * *

It is strange. It's not supposed to be this easy to sneak into Jiji's tower.

Usually, it takes awhile for me to even get pass the two guards at the gate or even the receptionist or the many ninja in the tower to -visit- Jiji. The two guards don't like me and neither does the receptionist.

Anyways, the two guards decided to take a bathroom break while I was hiding in a bush wondering how to bypass them. They were really loud about it too! "I need to go to the bathroom now." One of them even said really loudly. Seriously!? And the other guard looked confused before the first one kicked him and dragged him along.

Quickly, I went in.

I thought the receptionist at the bottom floor saw me but she must not have. I didn't think I hid behind the potted plant fast enough but apparently I did. Not even a minute passed while I was hiding behind the plant before she started saying, "I could use a good coffee." She was saying it to the air! No one else was around. There are supposed to be other ninja around though! I watched as she stood up and_ left_!

Something really, really was strange! But perhaps, they all knew about the secret exam and maybe they're required to make it easier for the academy students!

Great! But it is odd how I haven't seen any other academy students here either. There was another guy I knew who probably failed... but maybe Mizuki-sensei only told _me_ about the secret exam! I feel sorry for the other guy but there's no use thinking of him! Quickly, I make my way to the stairs. All the ninja that usually patrol the inside of the tower are gone. They really _are_ making it easier to sneak inside. With a bright smile on my face, I quickly dash to where I need to be.

The receptionist on the Hokage's office floor isn't there! Neither are the other ninja helpers. I open Hokage's office's doors myself and there is Jiji!

He doesn't look surprised to see me. He seems to want to be saying something because he is opening his mouth but before he can let a word out, I quickly form seals with my fingers and call out, "SEXY-NO-JUTSU!" I transform into an insanely attractive and naked blonde girl and just like planned, Jiji has a nosebleed and faints! I knew it would work on perverts! I defeated the Hokage!

The test has been so easy so far. I knew Jiji was probably just going to tell me that I pass and don't need to steal the scroll or something! He has always treated me kinder than most! But I'm going to be a ninja now. I want to win fair and square!

I change back to myself and dash to the door where the Forbidden Scroll along with other scrolls are hidden. Unfortunately, my hand scratches on a nail sticking out on a bookcase during my rush to find The Forbidden Scroll. I hit my head lightly as I scold myself upon realizing the Forbidden Scroll was near the front all along! I had searched all those other areas for nothing!

My hand is dripping blood and I notice that I accidentally dripped some blood on to a red scroll near the Forbidden Scroll. Ugh. Hopefully, Jiji won't mind! I quickly wipe my hand on my pants and the bleeding stops. I've always been a fast healer!

Suddenly, there is a blinding flash of light. I shut my eyes tight before reopening them, realizing it was coming from the red scroll. It's not my purpose though! I want to graduate! I ignore that scroll and grab the scroll I actually _do_ need, The Forbidden Scroll.

With haste, I dash out of the tower. It's even easier to leave than it was to enter! I still can't believe it but I'm overjoyed! I head to the forest closest to the back entrance of Konoha Village just as planned. Immediately, I unscroll the Forbidden Scroll and carefully start reading and learning the first jutsu on the list. Its name is Kage Bunshin...

* * *

Finally, I succeeded in making proper Kage Bunshins! I cast the jutsu again and more of me appears!

"Hey." One of me says. "Do you see that?"

"What is it doing there?" Another me says.

"What?" One of me asks stupidly. Do I really sound that stupid?!

"Boss! Look!" A fourth me says. My clones are surrounding something. I step forward and push two of them aside so I could see.

It's that red scroll. What is it doing there?

"How did it get here?" One of my clones asks.

"That's weird!" Another shouts.

"Did you accidentally bring it?"

"I don't remember that!"

"It was left behind! It shouldn't be here!"

"How is it here!?"

It's lying innocently on the ground but I sense a feeling of foreboding.

The clones all step back cautiously. I do as well. We all just stare at the red scroll in confusion. It's glowing again.

One of my clones attempts to try to touch it.

"Don't touch it!" Warns one of my clones. It pulls the other clone back before scolding, "It could be dangerous!"

"Let me try!" One of my clones say bravely. "I'm not afraid!" Despite saying that, my clone looks pretty afraid. It's me so obviously I can tell! Either way, he steps closer to the red scroll and reaches his hand out to touch it. The moment his hand makes contact with the red scroll, he vanishes!

What!?

And suddenly, I remember doing what he had just done. Going close to the red scroll. Touching it. Feeling surprise as I sense myself vanishing.

"Why do I have memories of what that clone just did!?" One of the clone says.

"Who cares about that! He disappeared! That red scroll is dangerous!"

"What should we do!?"

"Step away from it," I say. My clones nod in unison. I grab the Forbidden Scroll and we head to a different section of the forest, far from the red scroll.

"We'll need to tell someone about it." One of my clones say.

"Later. Boss needs to graduate first!"

Mizuki-sensei still isn't here yet! What's taking him so long? Just as I was thinking that, he appears!

Finally.

"Naruto-kun. So you have succeeded." He has a smile on him. At first, I thought it looked kind of cruel but I must not have seen it correctly. His eyes set on the Forbidden Scroll.

"Boss!" One of my clones instantly says, a warning tone.

Mizuki-sensei suddenly notices all my clones. He looks surprised. "Ah... so you have also succeeded with learning a jutsu."

I nod with a proud smile. "Sure did!" But my clones are all acting odd. They are glaring suspiciously at Mizuki-sensei and a few are even protectively standing in front of me.

"Well, Naruto-kun. I'll need you to pass me the Forbidden Scroll in order for you to graduate." Mizuki-sensei says. He holds out the palm of his hand.

The clone closest to me shakes his head and whispers to me, "Something is wrong!"

Something really is wrong. The foreboding feeling grows.

But I want to graduate!

"Okay, Mizuki-sensei!" I am just about to throw him the scroll when Iruka-sensei jumps in.

"No! Don't give him the scroll!" Iruka-sensei shouts. "Run Naruto! Hide!"

What!? What is going on!?

My clones seem to get the situation as they grab on to me and pull me along. The scroll comes with because I am still holding it dumbfounded.

Suddenly, memories pour into my mind. One of my clones had stayed back. It heard the conversation between Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei. Mizuki-sensei was even bragging how he tricked me! He even called me stupid! They both thought my clone was the real me. Mizuki-sensei told me I was the Kyuubi... but it can't be true! My clone had felt shock, surprise, and horror. Mizuki-sensei attacked my clone but it was still frozen in shock. It was further shocked by Iruka-sensei jumping in front to defend it. Iruka-sensei then proceeded to comfort my clone and tell it that it only _holds_ the Kyuubi and wasn't the Kyuubi itself. My clone looked tearful but determined before summoning more Kage Bunshin! Wow. My clone can do jutsu itself! More copies of me appeared and beat up Mizuki-sensei. Iruka-sensei then gave my clone a headband. My clone felt surprise and happiness. It took a step and accidentally fell backwards and hit its head on a rock before feeling itself vanish.

"Iruka-sensei is looking for you, boss!" One of my clones says. It got the memories too!

"We should tell him about the red scroll!" Another of my clone says.

"There you are!" It's Iruka-sensei. "You... your clone beat Mizuki-sensei." I thought it was you, he doesn't say.

"I know." I tell him. "Its memories came to me."

Iruka-sensei laughs before smiling. It's a nice smile. "Here. This is yours. I wanted to give it to you." In his hand is the headband he had first given my other clone.

I stare in surprise as Iruka-sensei ties his ninja headband on my head. "I... really!?"

"Yes." He looks at me. "You deserve it."

I deserve it, he said! I feel overjoyed! My clones are cheering too!

"Wait! What's going to happen to Mizuki-sensei!?" One of my clones asks.

"Anbu came, got him and left." Iruka-sensei says aloud, unsure of whom to address before looking at me again, "You're the original Naruto, right?"

I laugh. "Yes! Hehe, Iruka-sensei!" Maybe Iruka-sensei thought he gave his ninja headband to a clone again! I laugh some more.

"Boss! Remember the red scroll!?" One of the clones reminds.

I sharply look up. Oh yes! "Iruka-sensei. There's something you have to know."

Iruka-sensei looks at me with surprise, "What is it?"

"There's a red scroll..." I pull him along with me until we are back to the clearing where the red scroll lays. It's still glowing on the ground where my clones and I left it earlier.

"What red scroll?" He asks, looking confused.

My clones point at it and so do I. "It's over there! But don't touch it, it's dangerous!"

He looks to where we're pointing before turning back to me with a look of complete confusion. "Naruto. I don't see anything."

"It's there!" I insist.

Iruka-sensei shrugs his shoulders before stepping closer to where my clones are pointing. They gasp before shouting frantically, "No! Don't come close to it. It's dangerous! DANGEROUS!"

Iruka-sensei just smiles at my clones before saying, "It's going to be alright. I don't see anything." He even pulses some chakra out to dispel genjutsu in the area but nothing happens! The red scroll is still there. "So show me where it is?"

One of my clone stares at him before cautiously moving very close to the red scroll. "It's right here." It points its hand directly above the scroll, nearly touching.

Iruka-sensei goes close to where the clone is pointing. He holds out his hand. I stare in horror, fearing he would vanish! His hand touches the ground where the red scroll is. It goes _through_ the red scroll. He moves his hand on the ground in search for _something_ but his hand is going through the red scroll as if it isn't there.

"Naruto..." Iruka-sensei's voice is calm but I hear some irritation seep in, "Are you and your clones playing a prank on me?"

"No!" We immediately shout, "It's really there!"

Iruka-sensei emits a sigh before saying. "Well, let's just return the Forbidden Scroll to the Hokage Tower first. I'm sure Hokage-sama also wants to speak with you."

He doesn't believe me! I can't believe this. It's really there! The red scroll really is. I stare at him, feeling betrayed but quickly hide it.

"Okay, Iruka-sensei."

* * *

Author notes: Thanks for reading. Please drop a review if you enjoyed my story or have some tips for me to improve my writing. It is much appreciated. =)


End file.
